


road trip

by gaymrorange



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, shyanexchange2k18, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymrorange/pseuds/gaymrorange





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whichfandomisthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichfandomisthis/gifts).



"shane, that sounds like hell." ryan argued as shane laid out vacation ideas on ryan's desk. 

"you don't like camping?" shane asked, pretending to be immensely offended. "it'll be so great!"

"not in december!" ryan huffed, crossing his arms. 

"okay, okay," shane surrendered, sliding another piece of paper on ryan's already full desk. "what about this?" 

ryan read the paper. 

SEE THE ENTIRE MILKY WAY JUST OFF OF ROUTE 66 IN THE GORGEOUS STATE OF NEVADA!

ryan let out a low hum. he's always wanted to see the milky way, and he couldn't imagine shane had anything better than this to offer. ryan half-listened as shane listed off how'd they'd be getting there, how long they'd be staying, etc. ryan nodded as shane spoke, but his head was elsewhere. 

probably where shane's hand rested on ryan's shoulder. 

ryan didn't want to agree to this trip. he knew it'd be excruciating, not because of shane, but because of his feelings for shane. he didn't want to go on this (very romantic) road trip with shane while the entire time he's thinking about sleeping next to him for the rest of his life. 

ryan looked up at the puppy dog eyes shane was giving him. ryan sighed heavily, sliding the paper back to shane. 

how could he say no to that face?

————

"ryan, do you have everything you need?" shane called up from his car. "you only have one bag!" 

ryan locked his apartment and started downstairs. "i don't care what you say, i'm not sleeping in your car!" 

shane smiled as ryan walked towards the car, his hands tucked into his jacket tightly. "hurry up," ryan said as a blush formed on his cheeks. "it's cold as balls." 

"you wanna dj?" shane asked as he started the car and turned the heating to full blast. "it's a three hour drive there, so you better have some good music." shane said, patting ryan's shoulder. 

ryan took off his jacket as he began to sweat.

————

"hey, how much sleep did you get last night?" shane asked as ryan rubbed his eyes. 

"uh, why?" 

shane laughed. "cause you've been asleep for two and a half hours." 

"what!" ryan exclaimed, looking out the windows. it was now pitch black out, and the time clock on shane's car read 2:45 am. "jesus." 

"yeah, you put on africa by toto and then fell asleep thirty seconds into the song." shane said, stifling a laugh. "it was kinda hilarious."

"oh my god." ryan buried his head in his hands. "sorry." 

"no," shane said, beaming. "no, it's fine. i'm perfectly capable of navigating by myself-" 

shane was cut off by the car coming to a very slow and grueling stop. "what's going on?" ryan asked, a small sense of panic beginning to settle in. if the car really just decided to break down in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness, ryan would be walking the rest of the way.

"uhh..." shane peered behind the steering wheel. he turned his head to look ryan directly in the eyes and said: "we're out of gas." 

ryan blinked. shane smiled a weak, nervous smile as ryan's eye twitched. 

"what... do you mean... out of gas." ryan said behind gritted teeth. 

"i-i forgot to get some at the last gas station! i knew i needed some b-but i forgot the moment i walked in to get snacks!" shane tripped over his words as he attempted to avoid the oncoming rage from ryan. 

no success.

"how could you have possibly forgotten!" ryan started, his hands flailing wildly. " it's called a gas station for a reason!" ryan continued to worry, claiming that their car breaking down was worse than the sallie house, and that ryan didn't want to freeze in shane's shitty car. 

ryan's ranting came to a screeching halt when shane took ryan's hands into his own and leaned forward. "you're not. going. to freeze." he said, staring directly into ryan's eyes. his heart froze in his chest as shane let go of ryan's hands, leaving them to float mid-air. “we just need to find the nearest gas station and i can grab a can of gas and bring it back.” 

ryan stared ahead at shane. “you... you’re just going to walk to the nearest gas station?” he said, bewildered. “then i’m not going to be the one to freeze, you are! that’d be even worse!” 

“even worse?” shane replied immediately. “jeez ryan, if you weren’t screaming in my ear i’d almost take that as worry for my self being.” he said, smirking. 

ryan’s eyes went wide. “i-i,” he stuttered, his face turning red hot. “i didn’t mean it like that!” he yelled. shane didn’t believe him.

he continued to smile. “let me just get out and stretch and then we’ll think this through a little bit more.” he said, patting ryan’s shoulder. 

“don’t worry,” he added as he stepped out of the car. “i didn’t actually think you were worried about me.” 

the car door slammed shut, and ryan frowned. what if he was?

he went to slump down into his seat, but the driver side door opened back up. “ryan,” shane said, his voice soft. “you gotta see this.” 

ryan huffed. it was probably a dead raccoon on the side of the road, something to make ryan mad. but when he got out of the car, he realized it was so much more than that.

the entire galaxy sat above their heads, sprawling across the black sky and almost lighting up their faces as they stared upwards into the night. 

“holy fuck,” ryan said, his eyes never leaving the sky as he made his way around the car to where shane stood. “this is...” 

“beautiful.” shane finished, looking down at ryan with soft eyes that made ryan’s stomach flip. “it’s fucking beautiful, man.” 

ryan smiled. he realized the wonders that the universe was capable of, whether he was staring at the sky or the way shane watched the stars, with his mouth hanging open just a little. the moon lit up shane’s pale face as well as the puffs of air he breathed out. 

“can i tell you something, ryan?” he said, looking down. 

“yeah, ‘corse.” he said, still staring straight up. 

shane was silent for a moment. “i...” he said, hesitating. ryan looked down from the sky and smiled at shane, oblivious. “i think i’m in love with you, ryan.” 

a barbell dropped from ryan’s stomach all the way down to his feet. “wh... you are?” he said, stunned like a deer in the headlights. 

“i-i didn’t want to say anything about it today, but i don’t think i can keep this to myself any longer, i’ve been thinking about you ever since we started recording together and-“

“shane,” ryan said, cutting off shane’s nervous rant by laying his hand over shane’s. “it’s okay.”

shane blinked. “it is?” 

ryan smiled as shane took ryan’s hand into his own. shane looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the white light defining the sharp features of his face and laying soft shadows on his cheeks. ryan let out a deep breath, all the weight of a year of lining finally off his shoulders.

“yeah, it is.”


End file.
